The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Portable media players are becoming increasingly popular. To download music, these media players are typically plugged into a computer. Thereafter, a user initiates a computer program resident on the computer. Typically, the computer program is bundled into an operating system of the computer. Alternatively or additionally, the computer program may be downloaded from an Internet website and stored on the computer.
Using the computer program, the user interactively downloads music from the Internet onto the computer. The downloaded music is stored on the computer. The user typically transfers the downloaded music from the computer to the media player. The user can then disconnect the media player from the computer and listen to the music stored in the media player.